First Attempt
by The Lack of Originality
Summary: This is a story I've been having inside my head for a while. Please give it a try. Rated M for safety. A.Wesker&OC. AU. This story starts like any other.


It was a Sunday afternoon. The sunset dyed the skies and some solitary cloud in pink and orange shades. The streets were almost empty of passers due to the heat wave that traveled across the region during those days, only those people who dared to abandon their houses did it by car with the air conditioning turned on.

One of those cars was driven by a tall blond man. He was wearing a black suit with matching sunglasses, gloves and shoes. His car, also black, stood out because it was undoubtedly way more expensive than any other car in the neighborhood.

The car went through the modest neighborhood, passing by some shops, small houses and a church until it stopped in front of a school. The man got off the car and walked to the school front door.

Once inside he started moving through the building as if he knew it from the top to the bottom. He arrived to a door which plate read 'Headmaster's Office', he knocked at the door and stepped in without waiting for an answer.

In the opposite wall of the door there was a wide window flanked by two 'authentic sham ficus', despite the blinds were half-way down, the sunlight was still entering in the room with force. The pale yellow walls were covered either by shelves full of books and an occasional trophy or framed diplomas.

In the middle of the room was a large table with two rather uncomfortable-looking wooden chairs on one side of the table, in the opposite side there was a leather office chair which did looked comfortable occupied by a fat man whose age was approaching to the fifties, his face was beaded with sweat, his bluish grey suit was cheaper than the one the man who stood by the door was wearing, his tie was loosened and the neck of his shirt was opened.

You could say that the man of the door and the man in the leather chair were the opposite, while one was the image of elegance and almost perfection; the other man was the image of the lackadaisical.

Far away the church bells started ringing, informing the two man of the room that it was 8 o'clock.

The face of the fat man enlighten up once he recognized the man of the door, he stood up immediately and walked to this man.

He offered his hand while he greeted him "Mr. Wesker! You are tremendously punctual!" They shook their hands. "Can I offer you a drink?" He said while pointing at a bottle of scotch on the desk next to a pile of sheets and a small lamp.

"No thank you, Mr. Hammer," Wesker answered. "I prefer to go straight to the point." He said as he retired his hand.

"Not at all Mr. Wesker, not at all. Please sit down and let's discuss the details," he said while sitting again, "but before, if you don't mind I would like to ask you something... Why a man with such a spectacular background would like to apply for a job as insignificant as a chemistry professor?"

The blond man smiled briefly before answering. "I simply grow tired of my last job, and I needed to regain my energies."

"Ah, I understand you... it's necessary to get away from things once in a while to get some rest and return with new energies. I remember once when I was 35 years old that I was ha-"

"If you don't mind, Mr. Hammer, "Wesker interrupted," I have an appointment after this reunion, when would I start?"

"When could you?" Asked the headmaster.

"Immediately."

…

Lauren opened her eyes and got up from bed immediately, she didn't need to check the hour, she knew it was 6 AM.

She went to the bathroom next to her room and took a quick shower. After the shower she went back to her room in her cotton waffle bathrobe and changed into her clothes for running. Which consisted in a black top tank, black shorts and grey trainers, she also wore a hooded jacket, no matter how hot or cold it was, that's what she would always wear as outfit for running.

She went down the stairs which led to the living-room while rolling her sleeves up to the elbow; she opened the door and stepped out.

She spent the next hour running, enjoying the fact that the streets were empty so she wouldn't have to dodge people who seemed to need to walk right in the middle of the street in a really slow pace. But the hot weather was really killing her, she hated the summer. In fact, the only season she liked was the winter.

Once she got back home she picked up the newspaper left on her doorstep, she stepped in and left the newspaper in the coffee table, then she went straight to the shower, she spent fifteen minutes under the cold shower, God, she loved the sensation of the cold water running her body after a good hour of exercise.

After the shower and dressing up, not even bothering to get her hair dried she put her hair up in a ponytail, she went down to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She picked up the newspaper and started reading it while eating.

In the front page it said the famous serial killer known as 'The Hunter' had killed once again. The article continued in page 6 so she went to that page. The article didn't say anything new, the victim, a young woman was found in her house with her arms tied up at her back. Her hands were removed, and her face was so beat that it would be impossible to recognize her if she hadn't been killed at her own house. So probably they wouldn't even bother to try to identify the victim by checking her dental record.

And as always, the killer hadn't left any evidence of his identity, also there wasn't any relation between her and the other victims (in total 16), except for the fact that the other victims were too young women who lived alone.

The article ended with a series of advices like 'don't wander alone during the night', 'always tell your acquaintances were you are going to be', etc. Also they provided a telephone number which the police had only for this case so people with possible information could call.

Lauren folded the newspaper and put it in her school back. She went upstairs, brushed her teeth, grabbed her school bag and went to school.

After walking for 20 minutes, she arrived to school and headed to her first class in the morning: Math. She entered in her class and saluted some of her classmates and went to her usual spot, which was in the front of the class next to the window. She put down the blinds so the sun wouldn't get in and took her seat.

Five minutes after, the teacher came in and Lauren suppressed a yawn. Oh how she hated Mondays, it's normal to hate Mondays, especially if you're a kid or a teenage that hates going to school or waking up early, but she didn't hate it because of that, she hated Mondays because she had the most boring teachers that day, in her opinion, they ruined the subjects they taught.

Lauren spent the time taking notes and making some occasional scrawl on her notebook for the next couple of hours. It's not that she wasn't paying attention when she spent the time making the doodles, but she couldn't help it. Plus, the teachers knew she was listening, whenever they asked her as if hoping to catch her off guard she answered with the correct answer.

Finally the break time came; recess or whatever people wanted to call it. Instead of heading to the cafeteria with the rest of her classmates, she went to the library to spend the lunch time, as usual. She always used that time to do the homework the teachers gave her during the previous hours. She went to the library not because she was being bullied or because nobody wanted to sit and have their lunch with her, it was because she got easily bored when talking with people her own age. She wanted to talk about politics, economy and history; not about this band or who's dating who.

When she finished, she continued reading the newspaper until the ring signaled that the lunch break was over. So she grabbed her things and headed up to the next class: Chemistry. She still didn't know why they didn't fire the incompetent woman they had for a teacher. She was so careless with the subject, and didn't encourage the students at all. It was like she didn't like the subject she was supposed to teach. She didn't even let them do the practical classes; all they did in her classes was copy whatever she said, and read the book. Always reading the book without actually doing chemistry was a waste of time in Lauren's opinion.

Lauren seated again in her spot and waited for the awful woman to come in.

She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard all the students around her go to their seats hastily. She looked around and the director's figure caught her attention. The man was waiting in the door until all the students were in their seats.

He stepped into the class with a tall blonde man behind. Lauren looked at him curiously, who was that man dressed in black, why was he wearing sunglasses indoors and what was he doing in class?

She took a quick glance to her classmates, everybody was watching the man with the same curiosity as her, even some with too much interest as some girls of the back of the class (the silliest in Lauren's judgment) were whispering and giggling while looking at the man.

Lauren almost rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on the director, waiting to hear an explanation about the man's presence.

"Students, I'm afraid Ms. Brown is sick and won't be able to attend to school for a while." He paused as letting the information to sink in the young students. Lauren could have cried of pure happiness. "So, I'm presenting you your new teacher Mr. Wesker, he will be teaching chemistry while Ms. Brown is recovering. Please make him feel comfortable and welcomed to the school. Have a good day." And with that he exited the class.

The students were still watching Wesker attentively and Lauren's happiness disappeared as soon as it came. Why was this kind of 'Agent Smith' going to teach them? Didn't the headmaster take their education seriously at all? How someone in a ridiculous costume could be able to teach them properly?

She then noticed the new teacher staring at her, or at least that's what she thought, she couldn't really tell if he was indeed looking at her because of those stupid sunglasses he was wearing, she looked away so to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Wesker was watching the students staring back at him, studying them. The typical lazy-supposedly-popular guys were at the back of the class. You could identify them easily because they were the kind of people who always wore their school team jacket despite they didn't have any match that day. Plus, the stupid look on their faces reflected clearly their lack of intelligences, in Wesker's opinion.

In a row in front of the stupid-popular-guys, the popular girls were sitting, with a huge amount of makeup and clothes that barely left anything to the imagination. And yes, they also had that stupid look on their faces that annoyed Wesker so much, and the fact that they were looking at him with wild interest made him feel even more disgusted.

In the middle were a variety of students, those who didn't stand at all and those who did but just because of the quirky clothes they were wearing.

In the front were the nerds and a girl who stood up a bit sitting next to the window. He looked at her and she quickly looked away. "_Weak_" Wesker thought disgusted once again.

"My name's Albert Wesker," he said introducing himself to those kids, "you will address me as either Mr. Wesker or sir, understood?"

There were general murmurs of agreement.

"What did you way?" Wesker asked.

"Yes, sir", said all the class.

"Good, now follow me." And he left the class.

The students exchanged a quick look of confusion, picked up their things and hurriedly followed the man through the corridors.

He entered in a class and the students waited outside.

"What are you waiting for?" Wesker barked from inside the class.

The students entered quickly. Lauren was surprised, they were in the lab. They were going to have real classes.

…

When Lauren entered the class the front row was already taken surprisingly (or not so surprisingly) for the popular girls. So she went to the penultimate row and had to sit with the most popular/stupid guy, Derek. She gave him a polite nod and prayed for Wesker to start the class before he tried to speak with her.

"So" Wesker started, almost answering Lauren's pray "I've been informed that this class is very advanced compared to other groups, is that correct?"

There were general murmurs of affirmation.

"I won't say it again; when I ask a question to the class I expect a short and intelligible answer.

"Yes, sir" Chanted the students again.

"Good. Then you will be able to accomplish the experiment you will find in page 26 and deliver it before the hour finishes."

There were immediately cries of protest, because they were advanced in the theoretical aspect, but they had no idea how to perform any of those experiments.

Wesker interrupted "Didn't I say less than a minute ago that I expected short and intelligible answers from the class?" Before anyone could say anything else he added. "And didn't you also say you were the most advanced class? So start with the experiment".

People exchanged indignant glances and started to do their best. By the end of the class, only Lauren and other few students were able to finish the experiment on time. The rest had either spent the class complaining quietly or staring into the nothingness.

Surprisingly Derek, hadn't been as annoying as other days, as he was too busy cursing Wesker under his breath. But as the project was in pairs at the end of the class his mood changed noticeably.

As soon as the bell rang Lauren hurriedly took her things and put the project's result in Wesker's table and headed to the next class, which was History.

She did like History's teacher, Joseph, he was an old man who really seemed to enjoy his subject and he was very kind with his students, but sometimes he spent too much time talking about his past.

She spent the hours trying not to 'disconnect' from his lesson, as she really respected him, but sometimes it was too hard to follow him. Most of her classmates never paid attention to the poor man and spent the two hours they had that day with him sending to each other text messages.

When the last hour finished she started picking up her things in a low pace. She knew Derek wanted to talk with her and she had been trying to avoid him as much as she could. When she had finished only two students and the teacher remained in the class, she said goodbye to them and headed to the exit.

She was going to turn the corner when she bumped against someone. She quickly apologized without even bothering to look to whom she had bumped with when the person's voice made her stop.

"Detention, Miss Oates"

She turned around. "What?!" She said facing the man.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I say earlier that I should be directed as sir or Mr. Wesker?" The tall blond man said.

"Yes" Lauren said "But I didn't know it was you when I apologized, sir" She added the last quickly.

"Next time look who are you talking to" Wesker replied.

"But that's unfair!" Lauren said furiously.

"Then call Human Rights, I think a week's detention will prevent you in the future for forgetting how to address me".

"Sure, sir" Lauren said emphasizing the last word. She turned around and walked off.

Oh, she certainly hated Albert Wesker.


End file.
